This invention relates to an adapter kit for fishing poles to convert long segmented casting poles into short deep sea poles. Surf casting poles are usually heavy duty poles coming in lengths of 8 to 12 feet and are frequently segmented in approximately four foot lengths for convenient portage and storage. As is often the case with fishing, conditions may change the type of fishing from that originally planned. In order to provide for such contengencies applicant has devised an adoptor kit for converting a long casting pole into a short deep sea pole. Preferably the components of the kit are constructed of inexpensive materials since it is contemplated that the kit be a temporary substitute rather than a replacement for the shorter deep sea pole. Further, since there are multiple sizes for the socket connectors for segmented casting poles of different manufacturers, a plurality of adaptor connectors must be included to provide for the correctly matching adaptor. Similarly, since the butt or reel portion of segmented casting poles may vary in length between different manufacturers, a plurality of short end sections or pole tips of different length, which are interchangeably insertable in the various adoptors, should be provided to coact with the reel portion of the pole to form a pole of appropriate length for a deep sea pole. In order that the convenience be not outweighed by the expense, the adaptors and substitute pole tips should be fabricated from an inexpensive material.